The war to end all wars, WW3
by NeKage-chan
Summary: The third World war has begun, and Ludwig Beilschmidt is one soldier fighting on the wrong side. All he can do is follow orders for a country he's lost faith in. That is; until a spy the German army has captured is assigned to him. Will he join the side he was destined to fight for? Or will he forever be stuck with the loyalty to his country?


A lot of people suggested that I should make an actual fanfiction from a fiction story I wrote for class, so I did. There are some pairings in this, (It was not in the original, but hey. Its FANFICTION.) So please, if your against male x male, go away.

this is an AU (Alternate Universe) Set in World war three era, which would be in the 2000's

Pairings:

Gerita

UsUk

Spamano

SuFin

and others if I have time.

There is a reference

rated T for and Romano's dirty mouth and some scenes that might be disturbing to people.

"Major Beilschmidt!"

At the sound of his name, Ludwig Beilschmidt set down the musket he was cleaning and stood up immediately, recognizing the voice all too well. His eyes darted around the tent, meeting eyes with one of his fellow soldiers. "How may I help you sir?" he responded, keeping his stance perfectly firm as the soldier approached him. "No need to be so formal!" he grinned, slapping Ludwig on the back playfully.

"This is a military camp. You're a rank above me. What do you expect?" he shrugged off the others hand, raising his eyebrows in question. "Why are you here?"

"I dont need some stupid reason to visit my own brother now, do I? Is that some sort of new military rule or something?"

Ludwig sighed, slightly annoyed by the extremely loud relative of his. Yes, he was related to the other. Gilbert was his older brother, although he acted like a ten year old most of the time when in fact he was twenty nine. His looks also gave people the illusion that he was the little brother since he was about three inches shorter, with the same basic face structure as ludwig but with red eyes and the ability to show more emotion. He was what people referred to as an albino, with snow white hair and extremely pale skin. The skin was a problem considering he was out in the sun most of the time. Sunburn was inevitable. But somehow he avoided the sun fairly well.

"Unfortunately, I didn't come here just to strengthen our brotherly bond. We have an assignment for you." His tone went from his usual smirk to a hardened, serious gaze. One perfect for a man of his rank. "We've captured who we believe to be a spy for the Allies. The general wants you to interrogate him."

The Allies. The name echoed through his head as he pieced together what his brother just said. "Where is he from?" he asked' his tone now stiff with ill content. He hated interrogations, but it was an order. The Allies were made up up six countries, but unlike the second World War, the Allies were made up of the Nations of: France, America, England, Japan, Spain, and Italy. He wasn't around for WW2, but he knew the history; and it didn't end well for Germany. Was this war really necessary? And why was his country involved? It started out as a war between the USSR and America, so why were the Germans fighting? They still needed to recover for the first two wars!

In the end, their countries joined forces with the _Novaya __Kommunisticheskaya__Respublika Natsiy_, or the NKRN for short. The group was like the Axis, except this time the Soviet Union was the country to start it. They were a powerful ally , although it wasn't yet determined if it was stronger the the United States. Either way, the Allies had a stronger spy network than ever thought possible. They were increasingly hard to find. Which was why the information held by the informant was so valuable.

"He's an informant from Italy. That's all we have on information on him.'

"And why me?"

"You know what he's going through. You're the best choice for this type of interrogation."

Ludwig bit his lip, but nodded. "If you'll kindly show me the way…"

without saying a word, Gilbert left the tent, obviously expecting his brother to follow after him.

Breathing in, he followed, hoping he wouldn't have to use force to get the information he needed.

The door to the darkened cell opened, letting a beam of light crawl into the room. This didn't bother most of the prisoners inside, all except for one. The newcomer in the back, flinching as he realized they came for him.

"Come _shpion mraz'. _Lets see what you're hiding in that little head of yours." the Russian soldier grabbed the spies arm, yanking him to his feet. "Are you scared?"

"Si." there was no use lying. He was scared ever since he was captured by the Germans. Everyone knew that once you got captured, the only way to escape was either dying or selling out your own country. And he REALLY didn't want to be marked a traitor.

"Good…" another guard joined them, a silver haired one with startling purple eyes. His grasp on his other arm wasn't nearly as rough, it was actually gentle. He could tell by his features that he was an experienced soldier, yet he didn't come off as having any problem with him, unlike his fellow soldiers. They pulled him through the halls, leading him to god knows where. Finally they reached a single room, and with a final push he walked inside with his head hanging down.

"_Lei parla inglese_?"

At the sound of his own language, the spies head shot up, meeting eyes with some of the most beautiful yet familiar blue eyes he'd ever seen. At first he was so mesmerized by how they reminded him of someone, he neglected to answer. He heard the German clear his throat and quickly nodded. "Yes. I am fluent in both Italian and English."

"Good. Because my grasp on Italian is fairly limited." He stood up and pulled up a chair. "Please, Sit."

His eyes followed the man's face, noticing the astonishing way the other towered over him.

"Please. I'm not one to enjoy forcing you to do something, but I will if it is required."

"Very well…" the italian did as he said, sitting in the metal chair with no hesitation at all. He'd rather not get beat on just because he refused to sit down.

"_gut. _We're on the right track. would you mind telling me your name?"

He smiled. He could tell he was new at this. Usually you order one to give their name if you are interrogating them. Putting it as a question made him seem kind, friendly.

"And why would you need to know that?"

"I can't just call you 'Mr. Spy' now, can I?" came his answer, his blue eyes sparkling slightly with amusement.

"It's Feliciano. But good luck trying to figure out my last name. That has nothing to do with this."

"Well… Since my Italian is frankly not the best, why don't I just call you Feli?"

Feli. Damn, this guy just had to be just like him… Now that he observed him even closer, his hair was the same exact style.

"And what might be your name sir? I cant call you 'Mr. Communist'."

"It's Ludwig. And my last name doesn't matter either."

This was strange. He had a very friendly tone with him. He wasn't expecting this at all. He heard so many horrible stories about what happens to a spy captured by the NKRN. But he was somehow… Comfortable around this man. Maybe because he looked similar to his old friend…

"Ludwig… Since I'm stuck with a lame ass nickname, why not call you Luddy?"

This took the german aback, his face reddening slightly. "Well… If you think it suits me…" He cleared his throat, maintaining eye contact awkwardly. "Anyway, Mr. Feli. I'm not here to discuss nicknames with you. I assume you understand why you were brought here to talk to me?"

"Yes. You want information. Well, I guess I could give some to you. But its a long story, and I love to tell stories. Especially mine."

"So you're willing to tell us?" this was a surprising turnout.

"With a few requests." Feliciano replied. "We can start talking tomorrow."

"You realize you're in no condition to-"

"Oh I believe I do. Now hear me out." he interrupted smoothly, crossing his arms and tapping his finger impatiently against his forearm. "You are to be the one to question me. I wont tell anything to anyone else."

"is that it?"

"And I want a change of clothes."

Well. That was easy.

"I think I can manage that request." Ludwig replied, standing back up from the uncomfortable seating he was forced to sit in. "I'll get your clothes. And I will make time tomorrow to see you."

he snapped, and the two Russians from before came inside.

"Well then. I will see you soon Mr. Ludwig." the italian spy nodded, not flinching at he felt the guards grab his arms.

Authors note: Okay… This is my first fanfiction… So it's not the best… But enjoy!

Chapter two will exist soon hopefully. I used google translate for the other languages that I know nothing about.

Translated:

Novaya Kommunisticheskaya Respublika(Russian): New Communist Republic

shpion mraz'(Russian) : Spy Scum

Lei parla inglese?(Italian): Do you speak english?

Gut(German): Good


End file.
